1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for autonomic workload distribution on a multicore processor and more specifically to automate workload distribution on a multicore processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In multi-core computer systems, different system resources (such as CPUs, memory, I/O bandwidth, disk storage, etc.) are each used to operate on multiple instruction threads. Challenges associated with efficiently operating these multi-core computer systems only increase as the number and complexity of cores in a multiprocessor computer grows.
One issue relating to the use of multi-core integrated circuits is that it often is difficult to write software to take advantage of the multiple cores. To take advantage of the multi-core processors, tasks often need to be divided into threads, and the threads often need to be distributed onto available cores. An issue relating to distributing threads is how to efficiently steer the threads. In known systems, workload is sent to cores based on availability and affinity. In other systems, software is written so that particular tasks run on a specific type core. As the number and type of cores increase, there will be an opportunity to distribute workload in a more intelligent way.